


tell me what you want

by Marlynmiro, zimtlein



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlynmiro/pseuds/Marlynmiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtlein/pseuds/zimtlein
Summary: No matter how this would play out, Chat Noir really wouldn’t lose. Tonight he was finally going to satiate his throbbing member of all its annulled fantasies and make Ladybug’s knees buckle, burn liquid fire until the whiff of her arousal hit his senses and drown out all sense of self. Until she was begging for him under the pretense of it all.He was going to talk to herdirtyuntil she was fucking weak.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	tell me what you want

**Author's Note:**

> The deadly duo are back... and _this_ is what happens when they function on the same brain waves and combine their powers!!

You could blame his long wistful (on and off) unrequited love, but in all reality, it was his salaciousness that eventually led to this.

So, as the late night drew shadows over Ladybug’s face, he let the silence trickle. Alone on that cozy rooftop they found weeks ago, meant for affluent gatherings - trickling fountains, potted conifers, swinging fairy lights, lounge chairs, couches, and tables for two. It had become their secret hiding place from the world, the one place where Chat could indulge in the feeling of being closer to her more than ever.

Even though tonight, this alone would be far from enough.

“So what do you say, Bug?” he purred, knowingly enticing her into fulfilling his own desires with one of her few weaknesses. “Up for the challenge?”

He couldn’t quite ignore the side glances accompanied by dusted rose cheeks, the twinkle in her eyes that she’d try to hide with a well-placed smirk, the twitch of her pinkie against the railing as the only indication that she was holding herself back. “That’s just silly,” she said. “Why would I agree to something like that?”

Just the tiniest bit coy, even though it was way too clear to him. Because the way she would look at him, stretching her gorgeous body after battles, her suit accentuating her perfect curves; throwing her head back after the exhaustion of defeating yet another akuma, chest heaving with her breaths; it couldn’t be just a coincidence.

She knew exactly what she did to him. She knew it all too well.

_And it was his turn to give her back just as much._

“Aw, already giving up? That’s so unlike you.” He shifted a bit, still not close enough to invade her personal space. She shot him a glance nevertheless. “Or, don’t tell me - you aren’t afraid of losing, are you?”

She didn’t respond. The spark in her eyes almost made him giddy, made heat pool in the pit of his stomach, ready to light a fire to his insatiable cravings. 

_God, he needed her to say yes._

“Afraid it will be too much to handle?” Chat went on, watching her intently. The subtle movements of her thighs, the way her eyes darted away and trailed back to him just seconds afterwards. “Nervous when we haven’t even started yet? Why, m’lady, that’s surprising.”

She huffed out a breath, meeting his challenge by suddenly leaning further into his proximity. A move so surprising he automatically backed away again. “In your dreams, Kitty. Pretty clear who will be the loser anyway.”

“Oh. Is it now?”

Her eyes lit up with just the kind of fire he wanted to induce from the start. “Alright, Chat, you’ve convinced me. I’ll play your game. And I’ll proudly leave here as the victor,” she said with one hand propped on her hip.

“Let’s see about that.” As he walked closer to slip into her personal space at last, his voice dropped down to a purr. “Already getting excited, aren’t you?”

“You wish. Get ready for extra patrols next week, Kitty.” 

He shrugged, since no matter how this would play out, he really wouldn’t lose. As Adrien, he was polite, orderly, conducted himself with the best of manners, a pure gentleman, the finest choice mask for a picture perfect Agreste. However, as Chat Noir, he was unbound from his inner inhibitions, and tonight he was finally going to let loose, satiate his throbbing member of all its annulled fantasies, and make Ladybug’s knees buckle, her nipples harden under the layer of magic, and burn liquid fire until the whiff of her arousal hit his senses and drown out all sense of self. Until she was begging for him under the pretense of it all. 

He was going to talk to her _dirty_ until she was fucking weak.

Anticipation drummed through his veins. Their eyes stayed locked as he circled her with some distance at first, careful not to overwhelm her right away. Closing in on his prey as he came to a halt behind her, leaning into her without granting himself just a single touch. “We’ll have to lay down some ground rules first.”

“I suppose so,” she returned, seemingly unshaken words laced with just a hint of tension.

“We’re going to take turns. Of course, seeing how worked up you’re already getting, you’ll have the honor of taking the first turn, m’lady.”

She whirled around to him sharply, grabbing his bell as she held him in place. Too fast for him to react. A sudden shiver climbed over his spine at the sight of her eyes, set ablaze like this. “In that case, maybe I should leave that honor to you,” she told him sweetly.

His hands twitched to touch her. “Second rule, no touching the other. Guess you would have already lost, Love Bug.”

For a second, her fingers stayed where they were. Then, eyes hardening, she abruptly let go of him. “No touching, then.”

“Sounding a bit displeased there.”

“Pretty sure I can bring you to your knees anyway, Kitty.”

Her words, so strong and full of confidence - he felt himself shiver, felt a throaty laugh leave his lips. “Hey, hey, we haven’t even started yet.”

“Huh, really?” The smirk building on her pretty face was almost too much already. “I have a feeling this won’t be too difficult, then.”

He hummed. Began circling her again, hand hovering above her hips, wandering to the small of her back, his body close to hers before he withdrew his fingers. Despite not seeing her face, he heard the tiniest breath escaping her in a rush. _Not too difficult, huh?_ He could have told her the same.

“Well, that’s it then. What do you say, Bug? Anything to add? Any questions?”

She watched him. “None at all,” she said, and the way she licked her lips sent a hot shiver through him.

Part of him was still in disbelief at how easily she had succumbed to the challenge, but the other part fogged up any and every clear and rational thought, keeping him hyper-focused solely on one goal alone. Being allowed to tell her about every tiniest fantasy, finding out which words could make her gasp the loudest, what would make her thighs quiver in anticipation. This was like a dream come true, and he was not letting it slip away if it was the last thing he did.

Death by lust sounded fitting enough, anyway.

“Go ahead, then,” he told her, stalking back to his initial place. Letting his eyes wander over her form for a drawn-out second, letting her know just how much he was looking forward to this. “Ladies first.”

A last sharp glance at him. Then she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, chest rising high. Her peaks tilted at a tantalizing angle, and he couldn’t look away from the sight for a moment. When she finally opened her bluebells, they burned with a salacity he had never seen from her.

Seconds passed. Ladybug kept looking at him, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Still, what he hadn’t expected was for her to slowly saunter over, hips ever so slowly swaying; up, then down, ball to heel, hip up - ball to heel, and hip down again. It was tantalizing to watch, so much so that his vision glazed over, and he didn’t realize that she’d positioned herself behind him so close to his right ear he could feel her hot breath skimming his skin, lips so, _so_ close as she whispered a low and lingering, “ _Chaton_.”

He nearly choked.

 _Fucked_.

 _So thoroughly fucked._ He hadn’t thought this through properly. Because at that very moment, his knees wanted to buckle, and his instincts to yield under her voice, to ask “yes, m’lady?” in that ever so pleading tone, crashed down on him.

Instead of giving in, he gripped his thighs with his claws, digging into the suit, the pressure clearing his dazed mind enough to know it was his turn now. It was almost pathetic how little she had to do to make unbearable heat fill him from head to toe. Still, there was more to it then just easily getting weak like that.

 _After all, he had to play the game_.

This he could do. Setting up a scene, acting it out, playing the part - it was just up his alley. So, concentrating on this goal alone, he plastered on a smirk as he turned his head. Only slightly, only enough not to touch her in any way. She didn’t shy away, but the sudden tension showed in her sharp inhale.

“Whispering my name into my ear like that right away? Now, if that isn’t playing dirty.”

His words drew a tiny laugh from her mouth. Hot breath close, luscious lips just short of touching him, forming trickling syllables. “Right. Don’t you wish you’d hear me moan for you, _mon minou_?”

God, he did. He did, but he couldn’t allow himself to succumb to her that easily.

“I wish I could touch you,” he returned, lowering his voice to a heady whisper. “Show you how quickly you’d moan for me. Show you how quickly my name would rest on your pretty lips. Show you that you’d beg for more.”

Her breath hitched, just something tiny and hardly audible. He smothered a smirk. Waited for seconds to pass by, letting the words sink in, watching images flash up behind her eyes. He listened to the way she shifted, for her steps until she came to a stop before him. Deliberately taking her time, he realized as her face came closer, darkened eyes latching onto his.

“You know what would be even better? Me hearing _you_ moan.” She angled her face up towards his. “I could only imagine how you’d sound. A low, deep, husky growl, just for me.” Her eyes lingered on his Adam’s apple, and the force holding back said moan strained his throat.

_She wanted to hear him moan, huh?_

With a confident smirk on his face, he stepped forward, erasing even more distance until he was only centimeters away. Dipping his head down, foregoing his usual nonchalant demeanor for an outright lewd presiding stance, he angled himself towards her ear just as she did him, took a steadying breath, took in her scent and her presence and the heat trickling over his spine.

And then, he _moaned_. A downright feral sound, a low purr escalating to a throaty growl, teeth bared so close to her ear the temptation to snatch her earlobe and pull was unbearable.

“Fuck, the things I want to do with you,” the words escaped him, laced with need. “Do _to_ you. I’d kiss and blow at your ear, nibble your lobe, behind it, down your pulse point, sucking, kissing, biting, _marking_.” He swept his sultry breaths down each area, making a point to stop and linger, torturing her with his heavy pants. “Tell me. Tell me what you’d do to make your _chaton_ moan for you.”

His heart beating and beating. Tension surging through him. Her voice low, yet teasing as she spoke again. “Mmh, let me see. All I would have to do is touch you here.” She reached out with her palm forward, leaving it splayed out centimeters away from Chat’s torso. He had to hold himself back from leaning into the palpable warmth. “And travel up here.” He watched her spread her fingers wide as if to grip his pecs. “Mmh, and of course on these broad shoulders … here.” Hands going higher, a ghost of a touch lingering on his skin as he forcefully withheld a groan.

It would have been easy to give in right there and then. Because her staggering breaths told him she was just as affected as he was. Because the way her eyes wandered over his torso, over his neck, up to his face was nothing but sinful, and it couldn’t be the first time she was imagining all of this. It couldn’t.

The tortuous thought of grabbing her, of forcefully pressing his lips against hers, of swallowing her surprised cry and every single one of her beautiful sounds —

He exhaled slowly. Returned her gaze, her hands still hovering over his body as they slowly sunk down again. So close, the warmth of her palms a sensation that shot through his every limb, and all his inhibitions slowly crumbled at the feeling of needing her, god, _needing_ her for so long already.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he brought out. “To be able to touch me. _All_ of me. But you wouldn’t just stop there, would you? Maybe my neck? Or my back, your lovely fingers trailing my spine? Or,” his eyes didn’t let go of hers, “would you trail down lower, hm?”

He took in how she suddenly glanced down, and it was useless to cover up what laid under the skin-tight leather. But by the tiny gasp he picked up with his enhanced hearing, he knew she had seen more than enough.

“Oh, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't give back? No, no, no, that wouldn’t do. A body like yours, m’lady, needs to be worshiped”, he went on, unable to help himself anymore. “I’d caress your collarbone, down your shoulders, over your breast with one hand and the other—”

Suddenly, a pair of pigeons cooed from a distance but close enough to hear, breaking his trail of thought. Once he looked up, abandoning his view of two lovely peaks with hardening tips, he found himself face to face with flushed cheeks, parted lips, and wide bluebell eyes.. 

_Fucking pigeons._

It took her seconds to find words again, her voice shaking the slightest bit. “Someone seems to be getting into this.”

“Someone else doesn’t seem too unhappy about it,” he returned.

“You think?” She could have moved away, could have escaped the way her breasts almost, just almost brushed his chest. She didn’t. “Why don’t you do it, then? Touch me.” Fluttering her eyelashes, her cheeks pink, her voice dripping down his throat like honey. “Touch me like you mean it, Chat. Show me. Show me how you’d worship me.”

His fingers twitched. Just a few simple words, and he was already struggling not to follow her command in an instant. Of course he wanted to touch her, knead at her breasts, flick at her nipples with his tongue, tease her through the suit ... But this was far from over, and he reminded himself of that fact until he swallowed gently, forcing a grin on his lips.

“My, my, m’lady. What a tempting offer, but you see, there’s just a little problem with that proposition. And it’s that I want to win.”

“Oh, too bad.” She tilted her head. “One hand over my breast, you said, right?”

He was concentrating so hard on her glimmering eyes that at first, the movement of her hand went unnoticed. But the way she slowly dragged her finger from her neck down to her chest had him hiss in a breath. Trailing down to her breast, over the soft mound, stopping just before reaching her hardened nipple. He could hardly believe she was teasing him like this, and it made his whole body tingle in anticipation.

“And the other?” she asked. “The other, what? Or rather, where?” 

His throat felt dry. Still, if she wanted to play dirty, he could, too.

“Hm. I might tell you,” he whispered, leaning closer to her ear. “If you ask nicely.”

She eyed him, contemplating her next move. A look he was far too accustomed to seeing, but instead of an akuma, it was directed at him. He gulped, trepidation causing his cat ears to twitch at what she’d might say.

“Ask nicely? I could ...” The smirk that landed on her lips was devilish, laced with enough of a teasing undertone to undo him then and there. “Or would you rather me _beg?_ _Chaton_ , please ... Tell me where’d you touch me next? My waist? Or your big hands on my hips?” Her hand travelled down, further and further, and his eyes wandered along with it, her curves on display just for him. “Or …” Finally, her hand stopped right under her navel, so close to her core. “I need to know - _please_?” 

_A begging Ladybug._

The visual image was just as striking as every other time he’d shut his eyes to drain himself dry. However, it was nothing compared to having her centimeters apart from him, so tantalizingly close to giving in to her needs and wants. Needing him. Wanting him.

Wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

“The other hand,” he said without hesitation, foregoing the banter, leaving no room for doubt on either side that his next words were true, “would grab your tight ass. Lift you straight up, wrap your legs around my waist while still squeezing your breast and -” He groaned, slung his head back to reign in his lust, holding back itching fingers, his heavy pants only slightly covering up the sounds of his breathless partner. 

He was really fucking _hard._

He had to keep the game going. He had to have her writhing under the pressure to let go and fall into the constant magnetic pull that encircled them for years. He wanted to touch her, wanted her to touch him, and _fuck the game because if he could just get a bit of relief ..._

And an idea struck him. One so crazy that if he was lucky enough to succeed, he’d go home to the best night of his life. And if not, she was going to slap him straight across the face, leave him blue-balled and depressed, and wouldn’t speak to him for at least a week. 

The positives outweighed the negatives, really. 

Taking in her expression now full of burning hunger, he gave her his best smirk and slowly sauntered backwards, steps well-trained by the cat walks, sultry, alluring, weightless, trails of erotica with each stretch of his limbs (that she was definitely observing), caressing his torso from both side, _god, this feels good_ , up higher, pinched a nipple for good measure, until he found the edge of the lounge chaise he was heading for. He intertwined his fingers behind his neck and settled down, one knee up, and slowly brought a hand down to stretch his other thigh wide, displaying himself seductively, arched just right, eyes rolled back, chin up and —-

_Fucked his cock._

A groan erupted from his throat, loud and relentless. A tight hold on the base of his shaft, and relief filled his veins with each pump through his suit when suddenly he was pulled back to reality, an extensive amount of embarrassment filtering in with it.

“Chat Noir, what are you doing?”

When he looked up, Ladybug was closer than he expected, with tense shoulders and a curious glare. She gulped, but her eyes never left their sight of him.

How was he supposed to answer? He didn’t know what he was doing now. Didn’t know if it was even a game anymore. What he did know was that her heady scent of arousal was filtering through his senses, and as much as she tried to hide it through her surprised demeanor, she couldn’t.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he said with a tilt of his head, trying his best to play innocent. 

“It looks like y-you, you're…. _touching_ yourself!”

And he was. Each stroke longer, harder, his hand only giving him a muted sensation of what he actually desired at the moment. “I want you so much it’s painful,” he admitted. “And with all this talk of touching, I’d thought I might as well go for it.”

“But … you can’t do that. You lost the game,” she voiced through heavy breaths, eyes still lingering along his torso and between his legs. 

“I can’t touch you, but no one ever said I can’t touch myself.”

At that her eyes snapped back to his, and he knew the realization struck her enough for him to be able to keep the game going. 

“And same goes for you, doesn’t it?” He watched her, every single one of her reactions. “So - touch yourself for me.”

Her eyes grew even wider. “What?” she gasped, the sudden forwardness striking to even his own ears, but really, he couldn’t stop. Not when her cheeks flushed a deep red, not when she rubbed her thighs together like that, and god, he wouldn’t have been able to stop even if he had wanted to.

“I want to watch you touch yourself, m’lady,” he said much slower this time, punctuating each syllable with a low throaty sound that was unfamiliar even to him. 

She kept watching him. The tiniest flicker of defiance, of doubt, and still – she didn’t move away. Didn’t tell him to stop. Instead, she hesitantly pulled out her ribbons, long hair spilling over her shoulders. Creating the most beautiful, alluring view for his eyes alone. She started to trail her hands down her neck, but then stopped.

“How?” she asked quietly. “Tell me how. Where?” 

This was happening. Fuck. He needed a second, fingers stilling on his hardened length. Focusing on her curves, her hair drenched in moonlight, her chest rising and falling with her quivering breaths.

“Your breast,” he said huskily. “Touch your breast.”

She did. Dragging her hand further down, over her sternum, cupping her own perky breast in one hand. Eyes still on him. Waiting for his words, waiting for him to guide her on, being at his mercy, and it was unreal, entirely unreal, and he gripped his shaft through his suit with enough strength to make white-hot pleasure shoot through him.

“Pinch your nipple, m’lady,” he told her. “Make it feel good for you. Let me see how you like it.”

Her fingers moved, thumb caressing her hardened nub. Fingertips closing around it until she pinched. A quivering gasp spilled from her lips, head tipping back, baring her slender neck to him. It took him a moment to realize the greedy moan he heard was coming from him, but he didn’t dare look away as she kept rubbing her nipple between her fingers, her unoccupied hand digging into her thigh.

“Feels good?” His voice strained, his hand mirroring her rough movements. What he would have given to be the one making her breaths labored, sucking her nipple so roughly she’d cry out his name, forcing his leg between her shaking thighs …

“Yes,” she returned breathlessly, eyes closed in her beautiful pleasure. “So good. So good …”

“Lie down. Makes things easier for you, doesn’t it?”

She stopped her movements. Opened her eyes. When he nodded at the armless lounge chair next to him, he saw her swallow a breath. Close to him. So close she wouldn’t be able to hide any of her reactions anymore.

She bit her lip, averted her gaze, and followed his command. Step after step, the hand on her breast reaching up to toss her hair back. Her eyes trailed down his body, her motions fluid and graceful as she sat. The way she looked at him sent a hot shiver down his spine, and he thrust into his hand lazily, noticing her trembling breath.

“You’re enjoying this too much, Chaton,” she mumbled as she laid down on her side, hand gliding from her shoulder back to her breast, squeezing it lightly. “Way too much.” Fingers wandering lower, over her stomach, stopping at her thigh.

But she didn’t protest, and she didn’t go on until his eyes met hers again, a silent plea in endless blue.

“Look at me,” he told her, heart racing, his hand slowly sliding up his erection, heat prickling in his abdomen. “Look at me and tell me how wet you are for me. How much you’d want me to touch you. What you’d want me to do with you. To you.”

As if having just waited for these words, she released a whimper, hand digging into her inner thigh as she shifted slightly. “I want you, Chat.”

Needy, full of longing, and his hips buckled as he groaned. “How? How do you want me?”

“I want you to … Fuck, I want you to make a mess of me, I – I want your hands all over me, I want you to touch me where … where I need you, just …”

“Do it. Show me where you need me.”

She bit out a moan, and shit, the sight of her fingers pressing against her core, rubbing her clit through her suit, her face contorting into desperate pleasure – he cursed under his breath, pumping his cock in time with the slow and steady circles of her fingertip.

“Right here,” she panted, half-lidded eyes finding his. “Like this. Oh god, Chat, I ...” — she gulped, “I need you, here … your head, right between my legs - _ah -_ licking, sucking ... hmm, eating me out,” she moaned the last of her words joined by a shift in her legs, widening, while her back arched into her hand still caressing her entire body.

He could only imagine her musky aroma, the sweet taste of her arousal as he’d lap up her juices devotedly. And knowing that she was thinking about the same – god. It left his head spinning, it left him with wordless groans, and he could only watch as she bit her lip, eyes on him.

“You’d like that?” she asked. “You’d like doing that, wouldn’t you, Chat?”

She shivered, and a glance at her fingers revealed that her circles had taken on speed. He worked to match her, his voice failing him for endless moments as he watched her pleasuring herself, being turned on by the thought of him – of _him_ –

“Tell me,” she whispered. “Tell me what you’d do. Tell me.”

Not a plea this time. A demand, softly spoken and yet inescapable. He let his eyes wander from her flushed cheeks to her arched back, down to her parted legs, fingers relentlessly working her into her high.

“I would taste all of you,” he finally managed. “I’d lick and suck and make you scream my name. I’d fuck you with my tongue until you’d be shaking, trembling. Begging.” He finally shut his lust-filled eyes, heavy on the dizziness of pleasure. “I wouldn’t stop until you’d cum all over my face, and I’d lap up every ounce of it.” 

Lost in his own fantasy, the moan he heard just felt like part of his dream instead of coming from the beauty beside him. So much so that what came next didn’t quite register at first. “More. Tell me more.”

“I’d grab your thighs,” he brought out. “You’d be so soaking wet, just waiting for me. Needing me to fill you up just right.”

She whined, and he could almost imagine it – her heavenly taste resting on his lips, his erection rubbing against her hot core, her body moving against him in a desperate attempt to come closer.

“Oh, I’d tease you first, m’lady. Rub my tip against your sweet juices. Make you moan and beg for me. Make you want my cock so much you’d want to cry.”

“Please,” she whimpered. “Chat, please …”

He forced himself to open his eyes, noticing the frantic motions of her fingers, her body tensing. She was about to fall apart. He knew she was. Just from his words alone. Just from imaging his cock about to make her scream. He cupped his erection harshly, hissing through his teeth in an attempt not to stumble over the edge before her.

“Fuck, I want to bury my cock inside you,” he gritted out. “I want to fill you up so good, m’lady. I want to fuck you until you forget your own name, want to feel how tight and wet you are. I want you, Ladybug –”

She moaned, and whined, and he couldn’t resist thrusting into his own hand. Craving her heat, her body, her scent, and her head drooped to the side, eyes opening, and –

She suddenly stopped.

For a moment, there was nothing left but their hard breaths and the endless longing shooting through Chat’s body. But her expression crumbled more and more into disbelief as she kept staring at him, as her brows furrowed, as a sudden strained sound escaped her. She sat up so hastily he forgot about his own arousal, following her movements.

“Ladybug?”

“We were –” She shook her head. “This was supposed to be – I never agreed to …”

“Ladybug...” he tried again, even though he had no idea what to say. But she averted her gaze anyway, legs still trembling as she slid them off the lounge chair and stood up.

“Chat, this isn’t – what are we even doing? I don’t know what came over me, I just …”

Years of dreaming about her. Years of wanting her. Years of wondering if she would ever, ever see him in a similar light, and he couldn’t let her run away. Not this time. It might have been a desperate attempt, but it was all he had left.

“Look at me and tell me you didn’t want any of this, Ladybug.”

He saw her shiver. She didn’t look at him. “That’s not the point! I can’t just –”

Before he could stop himself, Chat reached forward. Grabbed her wrist. She whirled her head around, widened eyes on him, but she didn’t try to free herself. He searched for words, his mind still hazy, her lips too close and the scent of her arousal too prominent.

“Tell me you don’t want me,” he demanded, voice almost quivering.

She released a trembling breath. “You lost.”

His grip on her wrist tightened.

“You lost the game,” she whispered.

“You tried to run away.”

“And you touched me.”

He still hadn’t let go. He couldn’t. Not her wrists or her eyes. He stared at her for what seemed like hours on end, both mirroring a silent cry of desperation. Unspoken words drifted between the two - _don’t do this to me -_ all for separate reasons. His heart raced within his chest no longer from the immense incitement, but rather from the fear of this was all for naught. That he'd lose her all because he had misread her somehow. 

“Was it just all a game for you?” The idea that all of this was just a big fat lie started to eat away at his heart. Doubt replaced lust, leaving him shivering as if doused with ice water.

Silence. He was sure the longing he saw in her, she could see in him. “Wasn’t it though? Wasn’t that what it was supposed to be?” 

She still wasn’t answering him. Averting each and every question. It was one thing to have to keep their identities a secret, another to love someone else instead, but he would be torn if every bit of what just occurred was all a fabricated _lie._

“Not for me, ” he whispered. “Ladybug, you have no idea how much and for how long I imagined this. And you can’t tell me that you haven’t either.” Shuffling his position ever so slowly, making it more difficult for her if she tried to escape. 

“I can’t,” she said, averting her eyes once more, and the tinge of pain in them was enough for him to feel resolved to remove all her doubts, burn their existence with every touch, kiss, lick, and stroke imaginable. 

“Look at me, please,” he pleaded. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight as they glanced up at him again, telling a story full of conflicting desires. Full of longing. Full of want. His stare was reverential, and so was his hand that slowly crept up to cup her cheek, thumb caressing under her mask. She tilted into it, and this was enough for him.

“If you can’t tell me, then show me.” 

With one last glance down to her own supple lips, he left his lips parted in invitation, waiting patiently for her to make the next move. Lingering fingers lay softly on his sternum. She inched forward, hesitantly, slowly. He gave her all the time she needed, waiting for her to make the final decision. 

She kissed him.

It was gentle, almost coy. But it didn’t stop his body from reacting, shooting liquid fire straight down his spine, pooling between his legs. The tension was thick in the air, becoming almost suffocating, but still, he waited. Patience running thin, fingertips tingling to touch her, and without further coaxing, she pressed herself harder into him. He held back a satisfied hum, instead tilting his head and easily deepening the kiss between them. Soft grips turned into needy ones, over his pecs, up his shoulder, running down his abs, and before he knew it, he withheld a moan. Because no fantasy could feel _this_ good. 

And then it hit him. 

_This is exactly what she said she would do._

The realization was enough to release the moan scratching in his throat. The one that she was looking for, the one that she _wanted_ . Oh, and did it do things to her. His senses were flooded by the scent oozing from her core, fogging up all rational thought, leaving only a carnal _need._

He licked her bottom lip asking for permission, and the quickness of tongues sliding against each other had his head spinning. She wanted this. And he had to give it to her. His hand on her wrist quickly grazed up her arm, squeezing her bicep, over her collarbone, and he held her neck to lavish her mouth with his tongue, swirling, pressing, until she grabbed his tongue with her lips and _sucked._

_Oh kwamis, that felt good._

He knew where his hands were to go next and it was now or never. With every lewd desire sitting in his gut and his groin, he finally savored Ladybug’s breast. Big hand over a perky peak, squeezing, fondling, pulling out the tiniest mewls and oh, he wanted to hear _more_. Finding her nipple, he massaged the nub and then pinched, and at that, she let go of his lips to let out a gasp, arching her breast further into his hand. _More._ Instantaneously, his other hand went to worship the neglected breast, because he was a gentleman and had to show fairness to both. He nibbled, licked, and sucked at her pulse point, anywhere he could reach skin, hoping that the added pressure would leave marks all over her. _Mine._

_“Ah - Chaton.”_

A begging Ladybug. 

“ _Fuck,_ m’lady. _”_ With all the agility of his name sake, he let go of her breast and sunk his claws into the side of her thighs, lifting her off the ground easily. She had turned impatient and needy, not even waiting one second before tightly wrapping her legs around his hips, claiming his mouth once again with a hunger that made him quiver from head to toe. Fingers ran through his hair, sounds slipped from her mouth, and her heat melted into him in the most delicious way possible.

He needed more. More of her. Her heat, her scent, her everything. With a growl, he pressed her against him harder, lowering her into his own chair. She didn’t let go of him. Gasping as he nuzzled her jaw, licking paths over alluring skin until he pressed her against the seat, his weight holding her in place. The backrest’s cushions slightly caved in underneath her body.

He didn’t dare say a word. Didn’t dare do anything but worship her, show her how crazy she drove him. He kissed her again, sliding his lips over hers until she arched her back against him, harsh breaths getting lost in the space between them. Her fingers roamed his back, shoulders, fingers digging into his arms. She unhooked her legs behind his back, instead rubbing her thighs against him until he groaned into her mouth.

Their lips parted for a second, and he clenched his teeth at the feeling of her hips grinding against his, her head tipping back as a hum vibrated in her throat. “More,” she breathed, and he wasn’t sure if it was a command or a plea.

He complied anyway.

His hand gripped her thigh, claw digging into sensitive flesh until she whimpered, caressing her so close to her core that she twitched against his touches. His lips found a path from the corner of her mouth to her neck again. He pressed a kiss against the valley between her breasts, listening to her stuttering heartbeat. 

“Chat,” she whispered.

He felt himself shudder, rewarding her by leading his claw over her suit, closer and closer to where she needed him most.

“Chaton,” her voice reached him again, a hand in his hair pulling him towards her lips, and he couldn’t deny her the request. Nor did he want to.

Still, he didn’t expect her to suddenly grab his shoulders, to push him to the side and turn him around until she effectively reversed their positions. His back met soft cushions, and he couldn’t even emit a sound before eager lips captured his again.

Her kiss was intense, almost carnal, and he could sense her falling, losing herself to the moment, to every lascivious desire, to _him._ It made every nerve stand on end, and his arousal pulsed with anticipation. Both clawed hands traveling up her thighs, gripping, until they landed on her backside and -

_Kwamis, how long has he wanted to do this?_

Squeezed. Ladybug gasped into his mouth and let out a drawn-out moan, only encouraging him to further knead at her ass. Her body moved against his, searching and finding, until her lips wandered on, pressing wet kisses all over his jaw. He wasn’t surprised to find how toned her perfect behind was, and he had to close his eyes at the feeling of her hands all over him, of her hips steadily rocking against his as he squeezed and roamed, brushing her inner thighs for just a second.

She whimpered, pressing her lips harder against his skin, and the sound alone almost had his hips buckle against hers. He needed more of her, and he needed it _now_. He gripped her waist, attempting to guide her into the rhythm he was craving, but instead of following his silent command, she slid up his body. Her heat against him until her lips hovered over his.

“Impatient already?” she purred.

Before he could even think about answering, she grasped his chin and licked his lower lip. His claws dug into her softness as she pulled and sucked at his lip, her fingers softly guiding him, and he started to understand where this was going.

He was at her mercy, but he didn’t find it in him to protest.

She slowly subsided her salacious licks and sat up, effectively pressing her core down right where it mattered most, muted grinding never halting. But her lustful desperate eyes shifted to ones of boldness, and the landing smirk had his cock twitching.

She was ethereal. Curves. Locks drenched in the moonlight glow. Eyes that took him under, never to let him go, never to —

_Uh._

“Wha- why’d you stop?”

Her smirk widened. “Enjoying yourself, Kitty?”

“Yes, m’lady”, he said breathlessly. “I could….” Claws digging a little closer to her center, scratching over the fabric of her suit tellingly. 

“Shh. Not this time. Besides,” tracing unknown letters into his chest, “I’m enjoying the view.”

 _Next time._ He didn’t dare voice his teasing thoughts, lest she decide to punish him like the bad kitty he was.

_Where is all this coming from?_

She eyed him again. “You said you wanted to touch me?” And an ‘oh god yes’ slipped out of his mouth before he could think otherwise.

She chuckled, and slowly started up her ministrations again. He hadn’t noticed when she grabbed onto his wrists, but was very aware when she led one hand over one of her inner thighs and the other farther and farther up her side. 

“Touch me then, minou.”

Without hesitation, he slipped his fingers further up her leg as a shiver ran up her body. Her grinds started up again, and when his fingers reached her sex, she thrusted hard, head rolling back, and she haulted again. He hissed out in aroused frustration at the pleasure riding high and then faltering. _Don’t tease me, please._

“You like that, don’t you?” Looking down at him, daring him to deny the fact. “Like the view of me sitting on your cock, pleasuring myself,” she leaned down, lips touching his ear, “fucking myself?”

“Damn, Ladybug, _yes_ ,” he breathed out. He quickly went to grab at her hips and start his thrusts again, when she suddenly grasped his wrists with the same speed and agility and all but slammed his hands above his head. 

“Then, you get to watch for now.”

He nodded, breathless, and that’s all she needed before trailing hot kisses down his jaw, neck, sternum and abs, fire on her tongue, until her trail landed her at his groin. She smirked, entranced with the sight before her, and then she glanced up at him, eyes never leaving his before she stuck out her tongue.

And licked him. 

A searing, long lick from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip. Quick flicks to the head and back down again, patterns of open-mouthed kisses lavishing him from all sides. Even through the suit, the pressure of her tongue on his throbbing member was glorious, sending shivers down his spine, a clenched hiss through his teeth, and the urge to buck his hips into her face twitched through him. He held himself back, though. 

_“Please,_ ” he begged instead, incoherent words and mewls being added to the mix. She looked to have accomplished her goal of reducing him to a stuttering mess, and she straddled his cock, the wet heat between her legs overwhelming him - _it felt so good._

Rolling her hips, she created a rhythm for herself; rolls and grinds, pussy over cock, palms splayed out over his chest, pants becoming heavy. He followed her lead with his own thrusts, back arching into each move, heels digging into the edge of the lounge. She lowered her breasts to his face and he instantly took one of her mounds into his mouth, sucking hard through the suit knowing it would never cause pain, but only —

“ _Ah! Chat!”_

Pleasure. She rolled her hips faster, losing her rhythm, and suddenly propped herself back up, releasing her breast with a pop. Eyes half-lidded, she tilted back to lean her hands on his thighs, picking up her pace once again, eyes and head rolling back in bliss. 

The sight of her succumbing to each sensation, allowing him to see any tiniest reaction she had to offer, drew a deep moan from his throat. Nothing but her and the building pleasure tumbling through his veins mattered anymore. His hands found her soft thighs, followed the curve of her hips, cupped her breasts until she all but sobbed as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, Chaton …” Her voice almost cracked, trembling over beautiful lips. One of her hands came to rest over his, guiding his fingers until he squeezed harder and made her shiver. “Like that. Yes, like that …”

He held himself back from cursing out loud, resisted the urge to draw her close and catch her moans between his lips. Instead, he watched her. How desperate her whimpers became, how relentlessly she moved against him. His own pleasure became so much his hips jerked against hers, so hard and sudden that she rocked forward, pressing herself into his touch with a mewl.

He wanted to see her cum. He wanted to see her gorgeous face contort in pleasure. He wanted to see what she looked like when she stumbled over the edge to the thought of him, and he gripped her hips, guiding her to press down harder, granting her a kind of friction that made her eyes roll back. Beneath them, the chair scraped over the concrete with the vigorous pressure of the force being used, but he couldn’t pay it any mind. Not when Ladybug’s thighs started shaking underneath his grip, not when the movement of her hips stuttered even as he urged her on. Her head rolled back, but he gripped a handful of her hair, pulling her in until their eyes met again.

“Look at me, Ladybug,” he growled, voice full of longing and need. “Look at me when you cum for me.”

Through the veil of mindless arousal, half a smile flickered over her face. “Say please, and I will.”

“Please,” he returned without thinking, gripping her hair harder. “ _Please_.”

He was rewarded by her wet heat pressing down on him, moving over his cock in a hard thrust, and he had to keep himself from closing his eyes. Like she promised, her eyes didn’t leave his. “Just imagine what it would be like,” she breathed, “to have me fuck you for real. I’d make you beg, minou. I’d make you scream until your voice was hoarse. And you would love it. Every single second of it. Wouldn’t you?”

“God, _yes_.” And it wasn’t a lie. She could tie him with her yo-yo, ride him the fuck to the high heavens or leave him dangling spilling precum just waiting for permission to cum, and he’d do it no questions asked. She could do whatever she wanted to him. As long as she looked at him like that, he would do anything for her.

His eager agreement alone made a moan spill from her lips as her eyes fluttered shut for a second. “Me too.” Her body tensed, her fingers dug into his thighs, her head leaned into his support. “Fuck, me too. You feel so good, oh god, you –”

Her words got lost in a whimper, and then in a moan, feral and wild, and she kept looking at him. Lips parted, eyes unfocused, hips moving so hard against his he was sure it would leave bruises if it weren’t for the suit, her breaths getting harder and more desperate, his fingers in her hair holding her in place. He couldn’t help returning her mindless sounds, watching as she closed her eyes for good. Her body shivering, her back arching, the noises spilling from her mouth enough to make him grind against her anew, riding out her high together with her. More, _more_ – moonlight flowing over her suit, and he had never seen something as beautiful than this, everything inside him catching fire at the mere sight. Seconds upon seconds, and her body eventually slumped, hips stopping their movement and eyes still closed.

He watched her catch her breath, slowly coming down from her high. Pride filled him and made the fire in his stomach grow even more. 

_I think it’s time to flip the switch._

All in one go, fingers caught in her hair while with his other hand, he gripped her close to him and smashed his lips to hers, devouring eagerly. He lifted them both straight towards a partition wall he was eyeing all night long. She squeaked - _cute -_ not expecting the sudden movement, or him slamming her into the wall, cautious of her head that he still cradled in his hand. He thrusted hard upward and the incoherent slurs grew louder. He smirked - loving the sounds of surprise, want, need, all mixed in one - and pulled at her tresses, giving him access to her slender neck and continuing his onslaught. 

“ _Ah -_ you should - how - why don’t you everrr - _Aaahh-”_

He chuckled. “Having a hard time with words there, m’lady?” adding a few rough thrusts for good measure. The partition wall swayed with the impact, and he was almost certain he heard a _‘fuck’_ , _‘shit’_ , and _‘oh my god’_ mixed into her mess of pants and moans, but he had to be sure. Her hands roamed everywhere, looking for purchase and finally settling over his shoulders and into the nape of his hair. She tugged, and he grunted. 

_No wonder she likes it._

“Can’t quite hear you, Ladybug,” he purred, and he pulled a bit at her hair to bring her focus back to him. She gasped, eyes glazed and heavy with desire finally finding his. The look she gave him warranted another long grind. 

“Take me. Now,” she hissed.

And that’s all he needed to know.

“Huh. So demanding.” Gently massaging her scalp, he leaned closer to her, trapping her between him and the partition wall. He let his breath wander over her jaw, listening to her quivering breaths until he arrived at her ear. “You want to try that again?”

Her reaction was immediate. Body arching into his, fingers holding on to him harder, and she all but whined in response. “I _need_ you to take me. Now. Please.”

“Better.” He rewarded her by rolling his hips against hers again, deliberately slowly, groaning as the friction of her heat against his cock sent a hot wave through his body. “All the dirty things I could do to you right now. Maybe you could help me decide?”

“Oh, you’re such a –”

Her protest turned into a moan as he gently bit her earlobe, her hips jerking against his. He couldn’t help but growl, the hand on her hip moving until he heaved up her leg. Her heat engulfed him anew. Her pants became more urgent, and he tugged the slightest bit at her earlobe, just enough to make her twitch against his body again.

“Anything,” she said breathlessly. “Do anything to me.”

Chat groaned, claws digging into her thigh harder as he thrust against her again, and she melted underneath him. Giving in to the way he pulled her head back, softening underneath his hands, underneath the way his lips trailed down to her neck. She followed the rhythm he set, eyes closing and lips parting at his harder thrusts, and fuck, the moans she released, all eager for him, his in every way, if only for this moment –

It took him a second to notice the warmth of her palm wandering lower, and before he knew it, she gripped him through his suit. Hard. He grunted against her skin, and when he lifted his head, he saw her bite her lip, eyes sparkling with mischievousness. He almost wanted to laugh, but the feeling of her fingers travelling up his length made him grab the back of her neck instead, his breaths becoming heavier as a shiver ran through her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“Making you hurry up,” she returned.

He held back a snort. “I think I have something better in mind,” he told her, grabbing her wrist and stepping back. She let herself be pulled away, and a nod at the lounge chair was enough to have her climb down, sitting at the edge as she glanced up at him.

Still, the way her eyes flickered down his body for a tiny moment wasn’t lost on him.

“I wonder, though,” he purred. “What naughty little things do you have in mind, m’lady?”

Her response was a pleading noise. “Chat …”

He followed her gaze as she pressed lingering fingertips above his knees. Pausing for only a second, she glanced back at him and continued then, nails dragging up his inner thighs. The instinctual reflex to broaden his stance, knees parallel with his shoulders, had her gasp and search his gaze, inciting a depth of arousal to his already twitching cock. 

“One little taste wasn’t enough for you. You want the real thing, huh?” Slowly, he reached up into her hair again and lightly scratched his claws into her scalp, and the blissful roll of her eyes had him nearly rocking his hips forward. “You want me to shove my cock down your throat until you can hardly breathe anymore, don’t you?” He tightened his grip a bit at his last words. She whimpered and leaned her face in until she was only centimeters away from his hardened length, heady eyes on him as she mumbled. 

“Yes. Fuck, _yes_.”

He honestly hadn’t expected her to react with such goddamn eagerness, and he couldn’t help but grab her chin, tilting her head upward and kissing her fiercely. The thought of her wet hot mouth engulfing him, her tongue swirling around his tip, taking him in further and further…

He let go of her lips, watching as she fell back into the cushion with a whimper, as he continued lavishing her with his mouth and tongue from her neck down to her sternum, between her breasts, and down her toned middle. He glanced up, hands landing on her knees as he pressed a kiss against one of them. Slowly, he pried her legs apart, adding one last kiss to her inner thigh, feeling her legs shake under his ministrations. 

“For tonight, I’ve got some other plans, though,” he returned as he sat up straight again.

She stretched her body, surely knowing how heavenly she looked, a temptation no one could have been able to resist. “Too bad. Then, what now?”

He smirked at the clear desire tumbling through her voice, and with a quick motion, he flipped her over. The new position seemed to surprise her for a moment, but then she giggled, positioning her ass up in the air as she wiggled invitingly. 

_Tease._

The sight was glorious, and he could imagine her splayed out before him just like this, all bare porcelain flesh and dripping pussy. He moaned at the fantasy, and kneeled behind her, guiding claws over calves, thighs, until he reached her ass cheeks. He stretched them out and pushed into her backside to have her angle down just a bit more -

“What are you …”

And he _licked_. Long hot tongue savoring her slit, feeling folds, up higher, slowly, all the way to her hole. He was rewarded with a loud moan, more slurs, and her completely falling into the cushions, rump angled even higher into his face. 

“Ah - shit, Chaton. Maybe we could just…” And he knew she was desperate for him to rip at her suit. 

“Next time.”

She whimpered and begged, _‘please’_ spilling out of her lips over and over, and he couldn’t get enough of it. _Such a good girl_ , he thought and then voiced, resulting in even more insistent pleads. Never to be too much of a tease, he ran his tongue back down to her folds and flickered at her clit, only to be guided by her high-pitched moans when he would reach certain areas. 

“Please, Chat, I need you. _Please!”_

His cock twitched at her insistence, long awaiting to be satiated himself, and he slowly rose from his hiding place within her folds. He rubbed at her cheeks, kneading them as he completely straightened his stance and propped one knee on the lounge. 

_Fuck, I have to._

With only a tap as a warning, he slapped her ass cheek, reveling in the shivers it sent down her body. 

“Oh fuck, Chat!”

He groaned, the desperate sound of her moans working through his veins, building him up. 

”Just how I like you, needy and full of want.” He hissed out the last syllable to emphasize his point, giving the other cheek the same treatment. The clap resounded in the air along with her insistent wanton mewls.

She squirmed under him, and he lined himself up in between her cheeks and started his thrusts. Hand gripping hips, he slapped his own hips into her ass, the sound echoing in the night sky. Closing his eyes, visions of her hot pussy engulfing him, wet sounds of pumping cock had him slamming himself harder and faster into her. He opened his eyes again to gain control, sliding one of his hands up her spine and gently grabbed at the back of her neck. The quickness of her arching into his hold was surprising, but not so much so as the gasp of desire that thrummed through the air when he circled her neck just a bit more. _Mine._

Her hips grinded against his as he leaned towards her face, his tongue sweeping out and along hers in a hungry kiss. God, he wanted her - all of her. He moved again, and with his right hand planted into the cushion by her face and the other gripping her hip in place, he rammed his angled thrusts between two ass cheeks once more. The pressure, the friction, the _view_ was perfect as he continued his rhythm, seeking his own release.

Ladybug turned her face and smirked, and all of a sudden she arched her back just right and squeezed, sending hot white pleasure to course through his veins with even more intensity. 

_“Minou,”_ she purred, and the combination had him unconsciously wrapping his tail around her left thigh tight while emanating a long low growl. Repositioning his grip to the side of the chair, he lowered himself, chest to back, and the position, the feel of owning, claiming her was almost too much like this. 

Almost.

“Can you imagine it, m’lady? My cock deep inside you? Filling you up?” Her only answer was a low wanton moan, hand suddenly reaching under her and between her legs once again. “You’re so hot, so fucking tight and wet and perfect…” And at this he sped up his thrusts, harder, faster, latching onto the visual in his mind and the current sensation. A desperate, needy Ladybug, trembling under him, relishing in the _all_ of him.

“Please, Chat. Come for me. Come with me.” 

His balls clenched tighter at her words, sliding scales of pleasure intensifying through his groin and along his back with each unyielding grind. He felt her hand slide under his, fingers wrapping his, intertwining them. And maybe this could mean more than just lust, be more than just a need. When he saw a glimpse of something in her eyes, he hoped he was right. 

His nose brushed against her ear lobe, then lower, until he reached the junction between her neck and shoulder. Biting down, hoping to leave a lasting bruise, she all but sobbed his name with the blissful pain ignited into the curve of her neck, taking with her the pulse and surges of his own body. He knew she was thrown over the edge once again by the sounds she gave, by how her body melted against his once and for all.

Completely built up beyond his limit, his thighs shuddered as he released a low feral growl, claws digging into the cushion and inadvertently tearing it. But he couldn’t pay it any mind. His thoughts swirled, focused on the overwhelming pleasure alone until the heat violently snapped. His eyes clenched with each stream of hot white cum into his suit. Cock spasming, he tensed his ass and thrust a few more times, holding on to the feeling; like a towering high to chase, just for a moment longer. More, more -

Until he was left spent, numb from the euphoric relief, physical pleasure tingling through his spine and up his head and back down again, and he finally let go of his tense muscles - momentarily going weak. 

He slumped into her, conscious of the fact that he was heavier, but she instinctively pulled and settled him beside her. He flopped his arm around her waist without hesitation, succumbing to her warmth. A warmth he didn’t want to fade. Ever, if he had a say. He nuzzled into her soft hair, nose roaming down into her nape, pulling out sweet giggles from her. Soft, warm, cozy - and thoughts of another bluebell raven filtered through his hazy senses. He sighed softly, tightening his grip on her waist, and shook the thoughts away, willing to live in the here and now and leave it for another day. 

She played with each of his claws individually, soft fingers leaving featherlight touches that he feared he’d never be able to take advantage of again. Next time, he reminded himself. Next time. 

“You ripped the cushion.”

“Hmm … I did?”

“Yes, you did,” she replied. “You made a mess of me and the furniture too.”

He nodded his response, still lightheaded and slack from his exertion. “I don’t hear anyone complaining though?” 

“Silly Kitty,” she giggled as she turned in his embrace and snuggled under his chin. She fit perfectly. Limbs relaxing in his hold, hands resting into his chest, and he wondered for a split second if she was listening to his heartbeat. He raised a hand to play with one of her locks, tying the piece into one of his fingers. She took a long deep breath and exhaled. 

_Warm. So warm._

“Maybe just … flip it over?” he suggested, and he felt her nod in agreement. 

“Later.”

“Hmm … later.”

A comforting silence, slowing breaths mingled with warm summer winds, the trickling water of the fountains finally lulling their senses. 

But before he finally could shut his eyes, he needed to ask. 

“Since we both lost, want a rematch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaannnd, this is what happens when you allow the words to take over. You end up with alternate endings. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Alternate ending:
> 
> Not able to hold on any longer, he let out a low grunt, spilling hot white cum within his very tight suit (Plagg was so going to kill him) and with the force, his claws sank into the cushion ripping right through it (because ripping the cushion is sexy. Yes, it is).
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> ”Shit! Now what?”
> 
> “ … Flip the cushion!”
> 
> “You think they’ll know?”
> 
> “I mean… I dont think so… unless ….“
> 
> And at that, they both glanced up to the corner of the rooftop where a very well placed, very hidden camera shone in the moonlight blinking its little red dot.


End file.
